


i'm still nipping at your heels

by kissingiscool



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Riding, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissingiscool/pseuds/kissingiscool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Liam likes to think of himself as a traditionally honest man, when he's given the choice -- he prefers to tell the truth when it's permitted, and he's telling the truth now, something painfully honest. Because Louis is sat on his hips, sat on his dick, with his red flannel on one shoulder and slipping down the other, and his hat backwards atop his head.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm still nipping at your heels

**Author's Note:**

> basically 1k of self-indulgent filth in which louis rides liam in his flannel and a hat on backwards tbh

"You," Liam rasps, sweat pearling at his temples, jaw straining, "are both terrible and wonderful."

Liam likes to think of himself as a traditionally honest man, when he's given the choice -- he prefers to tell the truth when it's permitted, and he's telling the truth now, something painfully honest. Because Louis is sat on his hips, sat on his dick, with his red flannel on one shoulder and slipping down the other, and his hat backwards atop his head. His thighs are warm and sticky where they hug his sides, full and thick in Liam's wide hand, and the planes of his stomach are clenching minutely with the exertion of holding onto the last strings of his self-control. He looks bone-shakingly gorgeous, the deep and clouded blue of his eyes and the soft fringe of his hair loose beneath the cap, the smooth pink slant of his mouth, the swell of his thoroughly-kissed lips parted with easing breaths.

Liam is thankful for the gentle cones of light the lamps give off because he would've given anything if he wouldn't have been able to see how much his cock is making Louis crumble. Louis still puts on a front that he's unaffected as much as he can manage, grinning timorously, words taciturn. "You tell me that every day, and you say it like it's something new to you," he murmurs, leaning down until his lips hover over Liam's. He grinds down and back, ponderous.

Liam gasps a private laugh against his mouth, leaning up to kiss him sweetly and briefly. "Say it like it's new to me because it is, every day -- you never fail to show me just how terrible and wonderful you are. Like you are now. I give you a fair warning now that if you don't move soon, I'm flipping you onto your back."

Louis pouts -- Liam can feel it more than he can see it. "You're no fun sometimes, Payno." He sits back up abruptly, adjusting his cap, and planting the palms of his hands on Liam's firm chest. He lifts his hips meticulously until the tip of Liam's cock threatens to pop out and then slams back down -- the motion makes them both groan and presses Liam's balls snugly against the globes of Louis' arse. Liam wishes unanticipatedly that there was some way for Louis to ride him backwards and forwards so that he could see his face and his arse, press his thumb into the tattoo on his left cheek to make him flush.

He grips him by his thighs, bruising the tanned skin, and gazes at him where their eyes meet. "Come on, baby, you can do better than that, yeah? Nobody will ever take my cock better than you do. Show me how well you can take me, sunshine."

Louis' face blooms with hues of pink, and he starts to ride him with slow earnest, the tips of his fingers digging into his pectorals. "Nobody will take your cock after me, period, Liam James," he tells him, sweetly with a layer of envy operating at a low frequency. "I've been showing you -- how well I can take you for months now, haven't I?"

Liam grins at him, eyes darting between his face and how his cock, flushed deep red, bounces with every one of his thrusts, skidding along his tummy. "Doesn't mean I'll ever stop getting tired of seeing how you fall apart for me."

It's getting Louis desperate, talking to him like this, and Liam can tell with every shudder of his breath, every waver in his words, each blurt of precome from the tip of his cock against his stomach. Liam knows how much he loves it when he conveys how much he means to him, how much he loves it when he can get him like this, how much he loves _him._ He knows he's close, that his orgasm is within striking distance, and he's hardly ridden him at all. "Tell me," Louis whimpers, "how much you love it when I fall apart for you."

He's starting to ride him like Liam likes, picking up his pace and dropping himself down carelessly, in the way that makes the tip of Liam's cock hit home with his prostate. He's whining incessantly now, and Liam doesn't know how he thinks it's possible for him to form sentences when he's got him like this now, so out of it and so frenzied to come on his cock.

He'll do it, anyway, because it's nothing different from what he does most of the time -- he'll do whatever Louis asks.

"I love it -- more than anything, how I can get you like this every time. _Christ_ , there's nothing better than seeing how your eyes get, how red your face gets, how much louder you get -- _fuck_ \-- when I have splayed out. You definitely don't know -- how much I love it when just me being in between your legs makes you want to beg for it, when you spread your thighs even more to try to make more space for me like you want me to swallow you whole and encompass you and keep you _safe_. You know that's all I ever want, baby. I want to keep you safe."

Louis collapses completely -- his thighs give out beneath him and make him sit heavily on Liam's cock, and he wails a word between _Liam_ and _god_ as he claws at Liam's chest and comes all over the place. Liam doesn't know where he wants to look, wishing deeply that he had more than two eyes so he could look everywhere -- at the way Louis' head tips back and his shoulders tense, how his thighs come to clench together and fall apart again, his pink and finely shaped cock spurting, untouched, against his chest, his stomach, his thighs, the _flannel_.

Liam gives him no space to take a breather, flipping them over and repositioning them so that Louis has his legs over his broad, shifting shoulders. He's so close for all the lack of stimulation he's been given, and he makes a note to tell Louis that, too, how his falling apart makes Liam fall apart just as much. He thrusts into him roughly, running for the edge so he can fall off of it, murmuring brokenly in his ear about how beautiful Louis is, how he always does so well, how he'd fuck him for days if it meant getting that look on Louis' face again. Louis responds with baited whines and whimpers, fingers spreading over the expanse of Liam's shoulderblades, telling him that he'll come again soon if he keeps talking like that, and Liam comes for a long while, filling him up.

He pulls away from the suction of Louis' mouth, not remembering when he started kissing him, and surveys the heap of warm, sated man beneath him. His hair has gone completely loose, flannel having slipped down both shoulders, and he looks utterly pleased, sanguine.

Liam kisses him one more time because he can't help it. "Where did the hat go?"

Louis tilts his head back and looks up, a lazy effort in looking for where it went. "Think you made me knock it off in all of your enthusiasm. Could you let me put me legs down now, love? They're aching."

Liam pulls back and pulls out, planting a kiss on the curve of his cheekbone. "You want a plug?" he asks, already reaching for drawer handle of their nightstand.

"Yeah," he breathes and returns the kiss, this time on his birthmark, gasping as the plug breaches his hole and makes a home there, the coldness of the lube warming inside of him.

Liam moves their bodies, Louis' back against his chest, and messily kisses the sweaty nape of his neck. "Love you, sunshine."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: soundingboards  
> twitter: louisinsephora
> 
> thank u for reading :}


End file.
